The Exchange Student of Konoha
by Mr.0 Crocodile
Summary: A 16year old ninja academy student gets transfered to Konoha and starts his ninja days...much better than it sounds. may include pairings later in the story. This is also a multichapter. Hope you enjoy and review :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic starts during the time frame where Naruto has just left the village. Basically, the beginning of the 2 ½ year skip.**

"Quiet everyone," Said Iruka Umino to his students at the academy. "We have a new student who has just transferred from the nation of Sunagakure. Introduce yourself, go on."

A kid walked into the classroom. He wore a sleeveless sapphire robe. The sleeves of a fish net shirt were shown coming out of the robe. Also, he had short, red hair that was slightly disheveled. He also wore a crimson sash that curved around one of his shoulders, wrapped around his waist, and the last length of it fell to his shins.

"Hello. My name is Geitz Liadon. As you know, I have transferred here from Sunagakure. If you want to know anything else, I suppose you can ask me yourself." He said, introducing himself. The classroom suddenly became chatty once more.

"Alright, settle down everyone. When I call your name, come up here to take the final exam and if you pass, you will receive a leaf headband over here." He indicated by pointing to a table of headbands. "First up will be Geitz Liadon."

Not even to a seat yet, Geitz went to the front of the room.

"Ok Geitz, you will need to perform the transform jutsu and the clone jutsu. You will be graded on the detail of your transformation and the number of clones you can create."

Geitz proceeded to create an exact transformation of Iruka as well as 4 clones.

"You pass," stated Iruka, handing Geitz the headband. "Next will be Rengi Rakshu."

An emo-looking guy, wearing all black, a black trench coat and brandished a black sword on his back. He went down to Iruka, not saying anything and performed the two jutsus, received the headband, and headed back to his seat.

"Last up is Shina Nekoi." Said Iruka

Shina wore a grayish blue sweater and some shorts. She has shoulder length blonde hair that has bangs framing the side of her face. She has blue triangle tattoos on her cheeks. She also carried around a small cat with her. She went down and performed the jutsus with relative ease, although she had to concentrate more on the cloning. Nonetheless, she passed. She took her headband and all but the 3 graduates were dismissed.

"Congratulations on passing the final exam….all of you. You all will meet in room 23B at 9:00 AM sharp to meet your new sensei. And congratulations again and good luck." Finished their instructor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, I know the first chapter was short but this one will be longer.**

Geitz arrived at room 23B at around 8:50 AM. When he arrived, nobody was there, so he sat in the room waiting. After a few minutes, he saw a young Kunoichi in blonde hair pass by the room.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Shina entered the room. "Hello." She said brightly.

"Um…hello…" Geitz replied.

"It must be an interesting experience to move all the way from Suna to here."

"Not as much as you might think. Oh, I was wondering something."

"Yeah?" she asked

"I saw you beating up that Inuzuka kid yesterday. Kiba I think his name is. Why did you beat him up?"

"He's my rival! I wanted to see which one of us is better! Is that a problem!?" She stated yelling.

"No, but you're the one yelling. Personally, I just think that you're in denial."

"Denial!?" she protested, "About what!?" Shina then attempted to throw a chair at him but he simply caught the item.

"Don't get so bent out of shape," stated the former sand-nin almost sarcastically, "I was just wondering."

She was about to throw another chair at him when Rengi entered the room. He simply sat in the corner of the room opposite of the other two. It was then that Geitz realized that Rengi's eyes looked lifeless. "Has his eyes always looked like that?" Geitz asked Shina in a completely serious tone.

"What?" she asked, "Lifeless? Yeah, and I hear he hasn't spoken a word since he was 5 years old."

"Do you know why?"

"I hear that his family was brutally murdered in front of his eyes though."

"Damn….that must be a horrible experience." Geitz replied with a look of sympathy in his eyes. He then looked up at the clock to realize that it was 10:40 AM. Their new sensei was almost two hours late! "Where is that new sensei of ours?"

Almost on cue, the door opened and in stepped one Kakashi Hatake. Geitz suddenly realized that Rengi's eyes looked like they almost lit up as Rengi looked at Kakashi inquisitively as if he had seen him before.

Kakashi looked at them all inquisitively. "C'mon he said, follow me up to the roof."

They all got to the roof and Kakashi asked them to sit down as he introduced himself. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, and for the time being I am serving as the sensei over you 3 genin. Now that I've introduced myself, I want you three to introduce yourselves and tell me your dreams of the future and your goal and such. You go first he said pointing to Geitz."

"My name is Geitz Liadon." Geitz started, "I just transferred to this village from Sunagakure. My goals? Don't really have anything in mind. Dreams for the future?" He then thought briefly about the blonde kunoichi he saw earlier and then answered plainly, "Never really thought about it…so, I don't have and plans right now."

"Alright," stated Kakashi, "You next." He pointed to Shina.

"My name is Shina Nekoi. My goals for the future would include defeating Kiba Inuzuka in a fight." She then thought briefly about the Hyuuga that she didn't really like. She then snapped back into conscious thought, "And to hopefully not have many encounters with that Hinata Hyuuga girl. As for dreams of the future, I guys I just wanna lounge around with my Ne-chan here." She indicated who "Ne-chan" was by picking up the cat she always had with her. "Ne-chan" replied with a "Nyaa"

"Alright," said Kakashi, "Even if I asked you about your hopes and dreams of the future, I doubt I would get an answer, so I'll just cut to the chase. Tomorrow you are going to go to training ground 7 to receive a Survival exam from me. This will be a pass or fail assignment. If you fail, you will be sent back to the academy."

The three genin were in shock. "Back to the academy!?" screamed Shina, "But we already graduated!"

"That may be," replied Kakashi, "But I have the authority to send you back if I deem it fit. And one last thing, I suggest you don't eat anything before you come or you will probably throw up." With that, their new sensei disappeared, leaving his team in shock.


End file.
